Transmission Received
by Efiwyvan
Summary: Cyborg Donnie gets a message. Rated for a little bit of language. Originally posted under the name AJ3.


* * *

- 

Warning: I wrote this when I was very, very tired. Short and silly, based on the Image Donatello (Cyborg Donnie). It may get a little confusing, but the** bold** text is Don, the underlined text is his onboard computer, and the_ italicized_ text is... well, someone else :)

Originally posted under the name AJ3 on 10/12/00

-

* * *

- 

Incoming data.

**Transmission received. Lets try this the easy way. Read it to me.**

Negative. Unable to comply.

**Explain.**

Unknown format.

**You wanna' run that by me again?**

Translation error.

**Can you make anything out?**

Negative.

**Ugh... well, let me hear it.**

Stand by.

_#8#0)())$#&((((#!+++--+"::&&( !?"''?::0_

**That was it?**

Affirmative.

**Hold on, try this...**

Negative effect.

**Shut up, I'm not done yet.**

Translating transmission.

_"' ,""?)))9(&(()"' ,""?)))9(&(()"' ,""?)))9(&(()"' ,""?)))9(&(()_

**Okay... that didn't work. Uhm... Computer, try this...**

Processing request.

_dfhyehcs,iu37843jfngcullspr9gvvvndo8wote89fsv mvooo84530ikdssnfsckshyvssl;;;;rjvnsa111jviid7_

**Eh... strike two. Oh! Hold on! Give me two seconds...**

Two seconds have elapsed.

**Shut up. Here, let's give this a shot.**

Processing. Again.

**You want me to remove all your personality?**

Negative. Processing - receiving.

_AHSIHBUTvdfgbdfsk HDLJKMMX;OS kdygduevgdhcbccgdsr54bbvvcbcx bcbfhnvmmv JFWUFGBNHBVDI JBVDKNVDOilvddgop_

**Don't even say it, Computer.**

Transmission remains encrypted.

**I told you not to say it. Okay, one more shot, then I'll say to hell with it.**

Encryption code unbroken.

**I know that. I haven't finished inputting the code yet. I swear, you are so impatient. There, try that.**

Receiving.

_37539204675 245836530267 579503452640278 9t34620754-662 3573-63408678 -8356306 35u373-86-656840507_

**Damn. Once more. Try... this.**

I believe you said you would say 'to hell with it' if the previous code did not work.

**I swear, I'm going to reprogram you.**

Processing.

_-------------------------- ++++++++00000------------------------_

**Argh!**

Translation unsuccess...

**I know! Reverse this... there. Try that.**

Receiving.

_7e 4r2 t0e 1o3g - 2r5p6r 0o 2e 5s2i9i2a9e8 - y3u 1i7l 2d5p4 2o 8e4v3c6 u2 - y1u7 b4o2o6i3a6 a2d 4e1h8o5o8i1a0 d4s7i0c2i4e8e9s 7i6l b2 a6d2d 6o 1u5 o6n - 8e6i2t7n3e 5s 6u9i3e_

**Now we're getting somewhere! One more tweak...**

Receiving.

**Will you just shut up and do it?**

Affirmative. Translation successful.

_We are the Borg - prepare to be assimilated - you will adapt to service us - your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own - resistance is futile_

**You've gotta be kidding.**

Negative.

**Not you. Where did this transmission originate?**

Approximately 32975 by 28103 by...

**Okay, enough talking. You're annoying me. Just show me on a chart.**

Processing ...

**Wait! What is that? A flight path?**

Affirmative.

**Shoot. Uh... are you still receiving transmission?**

Negative.

**This is too weird.**

Biological signal detected.

**Where?**

_We are the Borg._

**Uh, hi. (Computer... what is this thing?)**

A cybernetic being. Like ourselves.

**(I, uh... I can see that, Computer. Hang on.)**

_State your designation._

**I'm... Donatello. Hey! Cut it out!**

We are being scanned.

**(You have a real bad habit of stating the obvious, you know that, right?)**

Affirmative.

_You are Borg?_

**Uh... not really. Ow! (Computer... why'd you shock me?)**

Say yes.

**Yes. (I don't like being shocked, Computer...) Uh, who are you?**

_My designation is Five-of-Nine. State your designation._

**I already told you, I'm Dona... ow! (Hey, Computer... knock it off!)**

It may be wise to answer a fool according to his folly.

**(Oh... I get it.) Um... Five-of-Nine? I'm... ah... One-of-Four. Yeah, that's it.**

Good answer.

**(Thanks.)**

_One-of-Four. We are unfamiliar with this planet._

**We?**

_We have been disconnected from the Collective. Is this planet under Borg control?_

**Well, actually... Ow!**

Yes.

**Yes, it is. (I'm gonna get you for this, Computer...)**

_We must return to the Collective._

**Good idea. Uh... why don't you go ahead, I'll be along.**

_Negative. We must rejoin the Collective._

**(Relative of yours, Computer?)**

Negative.

**Uh-huh... well, then. Listen, Five-of-Nine... they... uh, that is to say, the Collective told us to wait, uh...**

Luna.

**On the moon. Yeah, that's it.**

_The Collective will retrieve us from this planet's natural satellite?_

**Didn't I just say that?**

_Affirmative._

Affirmative.

**(Shut up, Computer.)**

_Estimated time to retrieval?_

**Uh... I'm not sure, really. Just, you know... go there and sit on a moon rock until I give you a call.**

_Agreed._

Five-of-Nine has transported to his vessel.

**Gee, so that's why he just dissolved into thin air.**

Sarcasm is an unappealing trait.

**You wanna' know what else is unappealing?**

Negative.

**Is he on the moon yet?**

Affirmative.

**That was... weird.**

Affirmative.

**Computer?**

Yes, Donatello?

**Shut up.**

_You will be assimilated._

**What did you say?**

Nothing.

-

* * *

The End 

bloop

* * *


End file.
